1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for setting up an interface in a mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, different communication service providers, also known as operators, require different interfaces for mobile terminals. To provide the required interfaces, mobile terminal manufacturers set up different interfaces unique to each of or to groups of countries/operators, in mobile terminals. Setting up different interfaces unique to each of or to groups of countries/operators in mobile terminals is referred to as “localization of mobile terminals”.
For the localization of mobile terminals, the mobile terminal manufacturers may depend on one or both of the following two approaches.
In a first approach, mobile terminal manufacturers may create different dedicated software unique to each of or to groups of countries/operators, may sort mobile terminals depending on the countries/operators in which or by which their service will be provided, and may install the dedicated software in its associated mobile terminals.
In a second approach, the mobile terminal manufacturers may create customized software including customized data, to which requirements of each of or groups of countries/operators are applied, and store the customized software in its associated mobile terminals, thereby installing customized data corresponding to a specific country/operator in its associated mobile terminals.
However, the first approach causes the mobile terminal manufacturers to annoyingly create different dedicated software for different markets. Furthermore, in the first approach, the mobile terminals in which the dedicated software unique to a specific country/operator is installed may not be supported in or by other countries/operators.
The second approach causes the mobile terminal manufacturers to annoyingly newly create customized software if an error occurs in its customized data for a specific country/operator. Moreover, in the second approach, the high-capacity customized software remains in a memory even after its interface is set up, thereby decreasing memory utilization of the mobile terminals. Besides, an interface of mobile terminals is set up in the mobile terminals based on the customized data for a specific country/operator in the manufacturing process, so the mobile terminals may not be supported in or by other countries/operators.
Therefore, a solution to these problems is needed.